The present invention relates to diverters for use with faucets, and more particularly, to a diverter configured to be positioned below the mounting deck of a sink. The disclosure of U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/128,403, filed May 21, 2008, is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
A diverter valve is often used in conjunction with a kitchen faucet including a delivery spout and a side sprayer. The sprayer is typically connected to a flexible hose that can be moved in various orientations relative to a sink basin. The sprayer may be activated by pressing a button or trigger that opens a poppet valve located inside the sprayer. When the sprayer is activated, water flow to the sprayer causes a pressure drop across a diverter seal which, in turn, stops water flow to the spout. Generally, this diverter valve is located in the valve body or faucet spout supported above the sink deck.
The present disclosure provides a diverter assembly configured to be connected to a faucet assembly that may be installed on a sink deck. The diverter assembly includes a diverter and an auxiliary fluid dispenser, such as a side sprayer or a filtered water dispenser. The diverter assembly is illustratively coupled to a tube which, in turn, is coupled to the delivery spout outlet of the faucet. The diverter assembly may redirect flow from the delivery spout outlet of the faucet to the auxiliary fluid dispenser upon activation of the auxiliary fluid dispenser.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a sprayer tube is attached directly to a diverter housing. The diverter housing is illustratively asymmetric to facilitate passage through a deck mounting shank. The outlet tube for the spout illustratively has a connector housing molded onto the end thereof and is configured to receive the diverter housing. The connector housing is also configured to receive the inlet tube from the faucet valve. A sealing plug may replace the diverter housing of the sprayer tube within the connector housing when a non-sprayer type faucet (i.e. no diverter valve) is desired. Both the plug and the diverter housing use the same coupler to secure them to the connector housing.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a diverter assembly for a faucet includes a connector housing having an inlet passage configured to be fluidly coupled to water supply, a first outlet passage configured to be fluidly coupled to a first water delivery device, and a second outlet passage configured to be fluidly coupled to a second water delivery device. A diverter valve is removably coupled to the connector housing. The diverter valve includes a diverter housing slidably received within the second outlet passage of the connector housing, and a valve member supported by the diverter housing. The diverter housing includes an inlet port in fluid communication with the inlet passage of the connector housing, a first outlet port in fluid communication with the first outlet passage of the connector housing, and a second outlet port in fluid communication with the second outlet passage of the connector housing. The valve member includes a first mode of operation for blocking water flow through the second outlet port and permitting water flow through the first outlet port, and a second mode of operation for permitting water flow through the second outlet port and blocking water flow through the first outlet port. A coupler is supported by the connector housing and is configured to secure the diverter housing to the connector housing.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a diverter assembly for a faucet includes a connector housing having an inlet passage, a first outlet passage, and a second outlet passage. A spout outlet tube includes an end coupled to the first outlet passage of the connector housing. A diverter valve is configured to be removably coupled to the second outlet passage of the connector housing in a multiple water outlet configuration, wherein water is configured to alternatively flow through the first outlet passage and the second outlet passage of the connector housing. The diverter valve includes a diverter housing and a valve member supported by the diverter housing. The diverter housing includes an inlet port in fluid communication with the inlet passage, a first outlet port in selective fluid communication with the inlet port, and a second outlet port in selective fluid communication with the inlet port. The valve member is configured to control water flow from the inlet port to the first and second outlet ports. A plug is configured to be removably coupled to the second outlet passage of the connector housing in a single water outlet configuration, wherein water is prevented from flowing through the second outlet passage.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a control valve fluidly coupled to a water supply, an inlet tube including opposing first and second ends, the first end fluidly coupled to the control valve, and a connector housing. The connector housing includes an inlet passage, a first outlet passage, and a second outlet passage, the second end of the inlet tube being coupled to the inlet passage. A spout outlet tube includes opposing first and second ends, the first end coupled to the first outlet passage of the connector housing, and the second end defining a water outlet above a sink. A sprayer assembly includes a sprayer outlet tube having opposing first and second ends, a diverter valve coupled to the first end, and a handheld sprayer coupled to the second end. The diverter valve includes a diverter housing fixed to the first end of the dispenser outlet tube, and a valve member supported by the diverter housing. A plug is interchangeable with the diverter valve, wherein the diverter valve is coupled to the second outlet passage of the connector housing in a multiple outlet configuration and the plug is coupled to the second outlet passage of the connector housing in a single water outlet configuration.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of coupling a dispenser assembly to a faucet includes the steps of providing a connector including an inlet passage, a first outlet passage, and a second outlet passage, and providing an inlet tube including an end coupled to the inlet passage of the connector. The method further includes the steps of providing a spout outlet tube including an end coupled to the first outlet passage of the connector, uncoupling a sealing plug from the second outlet passage of the connector, and providing an auxiliary dispenser including a diverter valve, the diverter valve having a diverter housing and a valve member supported by the diverter housing. The method also includes the steps of coupling the diverter housing to the second outlet passage of the connector, and securing the diverter housing to the connector.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.